ml_discord_fwrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuyuhiko Raine / Nitestorm
Fuyuhiko Raine / Nitestorm is a villain Miraculous holder owned and roleplayed by WinterInk / WinterWriter#9850 / winterink54. Appearance Fuyuhiko has practically buzz-cut blond hair with two sort of curves cut out straight down to the scalp on both sides and peachish skin, which is dotted with freckles at the bridge of his nose and cheeks. His eyes are a questionable amberish-orange sort of shade, which often seem to burn into the skin of his visual target. He stands at about five-two -- rather short for a boy his age, and he certainly seems very sensitive about it. He has a somewhat ... lacking build (though you’d most likely prefer not to comment on it if you don’t want to find a knife at your throat), and he often tries to keep his posture as straight as possible in attempt to make himself look at least the slightest bit taller. Fuyuhiko dresses quite casually, but there’s this formal sort of air to it, most times -- especially due to his tendency to wear a deep sapphire blue bowtie more or less everywhere he goes (which is his Miraculous, as you will soon find out). - - - - - Nitestorm wears a dark blue skin-tight suit with royal blue bubble shapes, as if to represent the water aspect of his animal type. He also has a cape that appears to be made of (false) great blue heron feathers, and two hanging earrings with similar feathers are attached to his ears. Personality Fuyuhiko is seen as extremely anxious and jumpy, often freaking out completely at even the slightest feeling of his skin crawling. He’s very protective of those he loves, especially of his little sister, Natsumi, and has a tendency to get quite upset when anyone dares threaten or insult her. He is prone to hiding in restricted areas just to get away from other people (e.g. janitor’s closet, teacher’s lounge, “employees only” rooms), but has never once regretted it -- as long as he’s far away from everyone else, all’s chill. Although it may come as a surprise, Fuyuhiko has never been a true subject of bullying -- he simply refuses to be pushed around; in fact, he’ll fight back if he has to, in a manner that would more likely drive his attacker off, rather than provoke them. He is capable of masking his emotions, but not for long -- his fear and anxiety will always bubble to the surface. He may also be afraid of being touched, but it seems there are a few exceptions -- his sister, his parents, and anyone who manages to become a close friend of his; meanwhile, more negatively, he isn’t afraid to punch anyone he despises with all his heart (e.g. Astatine). As well as this, common sense always seems to win over his haphephobia when someone, no matter they be a stranger to Fuyuhiko or someone he knows full well (whether in hate or (platonic, unconditional or romantic) love), is injured, and he is almost always first to assist. - - - - - Nitestorm is, in a nutshell, practically a psychopath. But, to put it more descriptively, he laughs in the face of danger, and isn’t afraid to harm anyone who even unintentionally crosses his path. He almost never keeps his promises, but easily manipulates others into deals that often end with they, their family or both dead. He often attempts to engage in combat with any hero he crosses, but will back down if he believes himself outmatched -- however, that takes quite a bit. Nitestorm has a far more sincere side in comparison to the catastrophic psychopath most see him as; it’s very rare to see it, but if he finds the lives of those close to him -- his younger sister’s in particular -- in danger, he will do whatever it takes to pull them back to safety, even if it means risking his own. In these cases, a promise really is a promise -- any hint of fear, pleading or the like in his voice would certainly confirm it. Powers Nitestorm is simply a magnificent swimmer, and has a gliding-like capability to jump long distances with ease, and even float to the ground like a feather from certain high heights. He seems to have a sharp eye -- he can notice some of the most indistinct movements, like a heron might catch sight of the flashing movement of a darting fish. He is also has quite a bit of acrobatic stamina, as he is able to maintain his balance for quite a long time. Special Power “Stormstruck!” Nitestorm can cause a deadly lightning storm to occur for the duration of forty-five seconds, spreading over about a half-mile radius. The lightning bolts strike barely five seconds apart, but only one at a time, and can be potentially fatal to the average civilian, although not all. Miraculous A deep sapphire blue bowtie with a small heron head jewel placed at the center. When activated, the jewel shines vibrantly and morphs into a golden lightning bolt, and smaller versions of these bolt are printed on each corner of the bowtie, making five whole bolts total. These each fade out for every minute, the heron head transforming back last. Strengths Physical Emotional Mental Weaknesses Physical Emotional Mental Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Miraculous Holder